Fiber to the X (FTTX) refers to connecting an optical fiber to an actual scenario, where x may be H, that is, fiber to the home (FTTH), or x may be P, that is, fiber to the premises (FTTP), or x may be O, that is, fiber to the office (FTTO), or another scenario. Before a large quantity of FTTX networks are built or after a large quantity of FTTX networks are built, massive optical fibers on an FTTX network need to be maintained and managed, for example, in procedures of initial building of an FTTX network, provisioning of a newly-added user service, and an optical fiber troubleshooting service, operations such as diagnosis, locating, patching, detection, recording, and refreshing need to be performed on a network port connected to an optical fiber, and the operations are very frequent. However, after an optical fiber maintenance command is received, patching cannot be accurately performed on an optical fiber in time during a manual patching operation, and there are defects in aspects of accuracy, timeliness, and simplicity of optical fiber maintenance.
In the prior art, a fiber patch cord system includes a fiber distribution terminal, a port panel, a robotic arm, where the port panel and the robotic arm are located inside the fiber distribution terminal, and the port panel may be a two-dimensional port panel. Several adapter ports are disposed along a row direction and a column direction according to a space size of the fiber distribution terminal, where the row direction is a direction parallel to a placement surface when the fiber distribution terminal is normally placed, and the column direction is a direction perpendicular to the placement surface when the fiber distribution terminal is normally placed, and then the robotic arm may be used to move through the two-dimensional port panel, and the robotic arm may be moved to a specified adapter port to perform pulling, insertion, and patching of an optical fiber. However, when a column needs to be changed, a group of single-shaft column change and movement modules is further needed to drive the entire robotic arm to complete a column change action, and the robotic arm is relatively long and is not telescopic, which increases a volume of the fiber distribution terminal. The port panel may also be changed to be of a space matrix structure. In a row direction of a matrix, one robot is disposed to control and complete pulling, insertion, and patching of an optical fiber in the row direction, and in a column direction of the matrix, one robot further needs to be disposed to control and complete pulling, insertion, and patching of an optical fiber in the column direction. In this way, not only movement control is complex, but also the robots occupy relatively large space of the fiber distribution terminal, leading to a decrease in adapter ports disposed on the port panel of the fiber distribution terminal. Therefore, the fiber patch cord system has a complex structure.